Venice
by illusionist clown
Summary: [Lords of Dogtown] Two years after they all become rich and famous, Tony regrets ever leaving Stacy. He goes in search of him but Stacy is in a steady relationship with someone else.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Two years after they all become rich and famous, Tony regrets ever leaving Stacy. He goes in search of him but Stacy is in a steady relationship with someone else. Tony must find a way to get Stacy back.

Notes: Jay is a drug addict but Stacy is trying to help him any way he can. Ryan is Stacy's boyfriend.

They walked slowly down the beach. Stacy's hair blew softly behind him. Jay wore a beanie to protect him from the cold. Jay offered Stacy his cigarette but the blond shook his head, jay shrugged and took a hit.

"Hey guess what," jay said. "this news reporter offered me three grand to do some interview."

"That's great Jay, did you take it?" Stacy smiled, he was happy for his friend.

Jay laughed, "Yeah right. I told him to go fuck himself."

Stacy stopped walking, "Why? It's a great opportunity. "

Jay laughed again. "Yeah lets talk about how bad I failed. Lets talk about how I stayed a loser while you and Tony got all the big bucks. I don't think I want to bear my soul on national TV."

Stacy didn't say anything. Jay raised his hand an slowly caressed his soft cheek. "You're the only reason I keep on living you know."

Stacy shook his head. "You have your mom, your other friends, Skip."

"They're nothing to me. Mom doesn't know I exist, my supposed friends are stupid, and Skip is too busy with the shop. You're the only one that keeps me going." Slowly he got close to his friend, his lips slowly touched Stacy's pink lips. It was a soft kiss, caressing and loving. Then Jay pulled away and placed a tender kiss on the blushing cheek. Stacy smiled at him he took his hand and they slowly walked down the dark beach.

To any other person who didn't know better they would have thought they were going out. They looked happy and comfortable enough with each other to be boyfriends but they weren't.

"So how's business," Jay asked.

"I'm taking a break" Stacy said. "I got three months to relax and do whatever I want. I'm staying in that same house, you can visit whenever you want." There was a silence for a long time, it wasn't uncomfortable they enjoyed it. Stacy took something out of his pocket. "Here," he offered it to Jay, it was money.

Jay shook his head. "No I'm okay," he said refusing to take the money.

"Take it Jay. I know you need to pay the rent and get food. It's okay." Jay still shook his head. "Please just take it for me. I would feel so much better." Jay took it with a heavy sigh. They kissed on the lips again and kept on walking.

The detective walked into the very large backyard. On a pool chair there was Tony Alva, the man who had hired him, with a blond woman on his lap. They were kissing passionately and his hands were touching her all over her body. The detective had to clear his throat to be noticed.

"You found him," Tony asked

"Yes."

Immediately Tony told the girl to leave, she left with an angry scowl.

"Where is he," Tony looked serious and desperate at the same time. He poured himself a glass of tequila and didn't bother to offer the detective any.

"He's in Venice California, moved there about a week ago. He's planning on staying there for at least three months."

"Does he live alone?"

"No apparently he lives there with his boyfriend," Tony tensed. "He also visits Jay Adams a lot."

Tony called his travel agent and quickly had her book a ticket to Venice California.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

NOTES- this is slash people so if you don't like it go some where else.

This is a Stacy-centric fic

LOTS OF THANX TO THOSE WHO REVIEW THE FIRST CHAPTER

Venice chap. 2

Stacy walked into the large living room. His boyfriend was there reading some papers.

Ryan looked up. "hey, how'd it go with Jay?"

Stacy sat down next to him with a heavy sigh. "All right I guess." He didn't sound at all convincing.

The concerned boyfriend stopped his work. "What's wrong, what happened?"

"It's just- I don't know- I feel helpless. I see Jay getting worse everyday and I don't know what to do to help him. I feel like I'm letting him down."

Ryan laid down on the couch and guided Stacy on top of him. The blond laid his head on the strong chest. "You do help him, every time you visit him you help him. None of it is your fault. You made your choices, he made his." He kissed his lover on the forehead. 

Stacy raised his head and kissed Ryan's lips, he kissed he cheek next and then slithered down to suck on his neck. Ryan moaned and encircled the blonds waist. They got rid of each others clothes and Ryan made love to Stacy, it was sweet and full of the love he felt for the younger man. When they had both spilled their cold seed, Ryan confessed his love once more and Stacy responded by saying, "I love you too."

Tony Alva was nervous. He held Stacy's address in his left hand and on the right he held the key to his car. He was inside the car all he needed to do was start the engine and direct himself to the address written on the white piece of paper. But for some strange reason it seemed like the hardest thing he could ever do. He closed his eyes and laid his head back. Against his will his mind went back two years ago to when he and Stacy had broken up.

Tears rolled down Stacy's red cheeks, he wasn't sobbing or making any sounds only the tears fell.

"Stacy it meant nothing, I just fucked her that's all. I love you Stacy, you're the one who holds my heart, she was just a hot body." he took Stacy's limp hands.

"I can't keep going like this Tony, you've cheated on me before, I-"

He was cut of by his lover. "I promise I wont do it again. I'll be faithful to you I swear."

The distraught teen shook his head slowly. " You've made this promise before and you broke it." Stacy swallowed a knot in his throat. "I'm sorry Tony. I can't do this any more."

Tony felt like crying but he wouldn't let the tears fall and so he got angry. "Fine then, like I need you Stacy! In the end you were only a body to fuck as well." The second he said those words he regretted them. But it was too late to take them back, Stacy had already left.

Tony opened his eyes. He turned the key and the car started, the powerful engine roared. He would go to Stacy's house he needed to straightened things out. He needed, wanted Stacy back. He didn't care that Stacy already had a boyfriend.

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT


	3. Chapter 3

Notes-- I forgot in the two first chapters to write the disclaimer so here it is.

Disclaimer-- these characters don't belong to me at all everything is completly fictional

Thanx to those who reviewed chapter 2

Chapter # 3

It didn't take Tony long to find the rich neighborhood. He pulled up to a very beautiful house with two green trees in the front yard. He went through the gate and knocked on the front door. A servant answered.

"Is Stacy Peralta here," he asked. He hoped with all his heart the stupid detective hadn't given him the wrong address or something.

"Mr. Peralta isn't here at the moment sir." The maid answered.

Tony let out a sigh of relief. "Can I wait for him," he asked.

The maid opened the door for him to come in, he was led to the open living room with double slide doors that led to the backyard. She asked if he desired something to drink but he said he wasn't thirsty and she left him alone in the room. He looked around the living room. His brown eyes fell on a framed picture. It was Stacy and who he guessed and immediately hated was his boyfriend.

Stacy was beautiful as always. His hair was still long and soft looking. He was being given a piggy back ride and looked happy. He was smiling and his eyes shone brightly. Tony looked at the man Stacy was on top of. He was regular looking, handsome. He had black hair and grey eyes, he was tallish and broad. He looked happy as well. Tony walked around the living room, he saw another framed picture and picked it up. This one was of Stacy alone. He was in the beach and looked entirely happy. His full red lips were stretched in a beautiful smile. Tony put the picture down when he heard footsteps and laughter.

Tony turned around and saw Stacy for the first time in two years. He was being hugged and carried at the same time by the same guy in the picture. They were talking loudly and laughing.

PLEASE REVIEW, IT'S WHAT ENCOURAGES A WRITTER TO KEEP GOING I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN


End file.
